Metroid Adventures: The Rise of Evil
by Metroids ate my Brain
Summary: A spinoff story to my "Metroid Adventures" series depicting the life of Commando 005, Supreme Commander of the Space Pirates. You must be familiar enough with the characters of "Metroid Adventures" to fully appreciate this.
1. Introduction

It was often, in the later years of the Great Galactic War, that Commando 005, leader and Supreme Commander of the Space Pirate Armada, would visit his meditation chamber. It was there, away from the buzz of the command center, removed from duty in both mind and body, which he could truly think freely. He had been Supreme Commander for a long time, longer, even, than he could remember. It had been so long ago, that he barely remembered anything from his days as a soldier. He remembered enough, though; the name of the former Supreme Commander, he remembered-Argross. He remembered his brothers, too, the other ninety-eight members of his brood. But only the numbers of two had not escaped him-1210 and 3910. The others, he did not know whether they were alive or dead. In truth, he did not care. He did not even remember his own number, having no use for it in nearly a century.

But no longer. Now, he remembers.


	2. The first epoch

He had begun life much the same as any other pirate would-As part of a 99 pirate brood batch. His had been brood xx10. He was #5010. The other pirates of his brood, he had never paid much attention to, save for two; 1210 and 3910. All three of them possessed a rare genetic quirk-impossible to detect before birth, and highly desirable to the Armada. Those with this quirk had blue-green eyes, as opposed to the yellow-orange eyes of normal pirates. It also gave super intelligence to those who had it. Science Team, when they first discovered it, called it "wϋnschenswert", which meant "desirable" in Piratean. It was known to all three that, because of this quirk, they would get far in the Armada. So they made a deal-Should one of them ever become Supreme Commander, he would give to the other two positions of high authority. In truth, though, any of them could have become Supreme Commander-they were all very bright, they were all very talented, and they were all very cruel. However, as fate would have it, only 5010 was selected by High Command. Forty years later, 5010 had become Supreme Commander, and had made 1210 the commander of the security forces, with 3910 as his 2nd in command. And, as the years passed, it was these two that he would continually rely on, for they would never fail him, and would always be completely loyal to him.

Early life and training were rather hard times for 5010. All that the instructors taught the brood; combat technique, battle strategy, human culture, he learned it all very quickly, and had difficulty occupying himself whilst the slower pirates took their time. Fortunately, his brothers were in the same boat he was, and they helped each other overcome the boredom. After training, it was time for them to go to the front.

The Great Galactic War was the defining part of most pirates' lives. Having begun around 1883 of the Cosmic Calendar; it was started when Federation Chancellor Argross decided to switch sides, becoming Imperial Marshall, and later, Supreme Commander to the Pirate Armada. Argross's species had long been supporters of the Federation Republic, so this move shocked all. At roughly 9', with deep purple skin and three crystal-blue eyes, his species was quite the sight to behold, and prowessed on the battlefield they were, too.

The first epoch of the Great Galactic War had started 57 years prior to 5010's birth, and by the time he was out of training, it was looking to be over within the next 3 years. Though he was only a recruit, his commanding officer allowed him and his brothers full officer amenities, due to their quirk. He quickly put his tactical abilities to use, and within the year had been promoted to Captain.

His second year of war, though, was much worse. Off duty one day, his platoon was hit by a surprise Federation raid; killing most of the platoon, save for himself and another; Lieutenant 4765, a Pyro-trooper. The two were taken to a Federation POW camp, where they were held captive for the next 18 months. The only reason they escaped, 5010 said, was by slaughtering the entire camp guard. The truth of the matter was never discovered, but few doubted him. For his actions, he was awarded the Iron Cross of Bravery, and he was promoted to Major. The stress and humiliation they suffered during their time in the camp time had broken 4765's sanity, and brain damage would leave him with a permanently twitching left eye. 5010 was left scarred with a deep hatred of all humans, Federation or not. However, the two became close friends, close enough that 5010 considered 4765 his brother, in spirit if not in brood. Though the two would drift somewhat apart in the later years, the bond they shared was never broken.


	3. The second epoch

This ended the first epoch of the Great Galactic War. There would be peace for the next thirty-five years. During this time, 5010 tried numerous times to become a member of Science Team, believing his mind would be of great assistance to the Armada. Time and time again he was turned down. After his fifth try, he took his case up with High Command. They denied his request, but the current Supreme Commander, Argross, noticed potential in 5010. Argross had become Supreme Commander shortly before the first epoch ended. His promotion left a vacancy in the High Command, and Argross decided to fill it with 5010. At his coronation ceremony, 5010 cast away his number, and became known only as "Commando 005" from that moment on. During the years that followed, Argross rebuilt the Armada's military, believing the second epoch to be coming shortly. Though he was right, he never lived to see the second epoch's coming; Commando 005 killed him, and took his place as Supreme Commander. Forty years had passed since he had made the deal with his brothers. As per the deal, he reorganized the security forces, placing them under the control of 1210, and making 3910 the 2nd in command.

To fill the several vacancies of High Command, he selected 4765, who then became "Commando 006", as well as former Imperial Marshal 3447, who became "Commando 004". To fill the place of Imperial Marshall, he selected General Ridley, who had served admirably during the first epoch. Commando 005's 2nd in command was decided as Commando 001, former Senior Marshall of the Air Force, and highest decorated soldier of the first epoch. Deciding that all was as he wanted it, Commando 005 sent several armored divisions into occupied Federation territory, starting the second epoch.

During the early years of the second epoch, Commando 005 sought to create alliances with other races, to help in the war effort. He successfully recruited the KiHunters, who would become his personal bodyguards and assassins. Their speed and steadfast determination also made them very successful frontline troops. His ability to anticipate the movement of Federation troops, and quickly blitzkrieg them with armored divisions would gave him victory after victory. But their resources ran ever lower. Deciding that the only way to win the war was to seek out new energy, he sent exploratory teams to other planets. This was how the Pirates first made contact with the Chozo. This was also how the Pirates would create their greatest adversary.

It was early 2048 C. C. An exploratory team had discovered a highly concentrated energy source-Afloraltite. It was being mined on Federation colony K-2L. Ridley personally oversaw the operation. He also participated in the slaughtering of every man, woman, and child on the colony, save for one-Samus Aran. In the later years of the war, she would become the greatest adversary the Armada would ever know. She spoiled every plan the Pirates made, from their Zebes operations, to Operation Seelöwe, the invasion of Norion. She had made it her mission in life to eradicate their existence from the galaxy. After the events onboard the B. S. L. labs, the Federation labeled her a criminal, and, with their greatest treat out of the way, the Armada was able to counterattack with a vengeance. But soon, the Federation realized they needed Samus, and struck a deal with her-All criminal charges would be dropped, and she would be placed as Supreme Commander of all future Federation military activity, until the end of the war. With her in command, the Federation was able to advance rapidly, crushing the Armada.


	4. Conclusion

-Flash forward to the present, 2100 C. C.-Commando 005 is in his meditation chamber. An officer walks up to the chamber, and presses the outside release button. The door opens, and Commando 005 looks at him, rather displeased.

"**What is it, officer? Can't it wait another five minutes**?"

"**I'm so sorry, my Lord, but it is urgent**"

"**What is it**?"

"**The Federation Army is right at our doorstep. We need to evacuate you at once. If they catch you, you'll surely be executed for war crimes**."

Commando 005 let out a sigh.

"**No, officer, let them come. They shall find nothing**."

"**My Lord, what do you mean? The war's not over. We can still beat them**."

"**No, officer, it's over. The war ended the day we attacked K-2L. We created our worst adversary that day, from which we suffered blows that we could never recover**."

"**My Lord, what do you mean**?"

Commando 005 took out a box. Inside were 100 or so cyanide capsules. He took one, and gave the box to the officer.

"**Here, give one of these to each member of High Command, as well as my brothers, and their respective staffs. Tell them "The war's over. Let us die with dignity, by our own hands." After you have delivered the capsules to everyone, I want you to press the compound self-destruct button, and take a capsule for yourself**."

"**But, my Lord, you can't be serious**?"

"**But why not? You said so yourself-If they catch me, I'll be executed for war crimes. Why should I subject myself to their twisted "Justice", when I can with dignity, by my own hands? I spent 18 months as their captive, once. I shall not do it again**."

"**But, my Lord, you**…" At that, Commando 005 swallowed the capsule, and slumped over in his chair. "…**As you command, my Lord**." With that, the officer propped his leader's corpse up, so that he could adjust his favorite military jacket. When the corpse was tidied up properly, the officer left to carry out his leader's last order.

The Federation claimed victory over the Armada that day, and the celebrations in the weeks that followed were some of the largest the galaxy had ever seen. Finally free from the near century of Commando 005's rule, the years that followed saw the pirates and the humans allying themselves, although this move was strongly opposed by some who had lived through the more grim years of the war, for none could ever know if another like him would come along. Though he was gone from the galaxy for good, his legacy lived on in the lore of pirate culture, the darkest hour of their history never forgotten.

All Hail Lord Commando 005, Leader and Supreme Commander of the Space Pirate Armada.


End file.
